Italy's Gift
by Bri Nara
Summary: It's Italy's birthday and Germany forgot! What will he give him? GerIta fluff attempt. Side Spamano.


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_I think it's Ita-chan and Roma-kun's __birthday, but I can't check the wiki. ^^" Anyways, Buon Compleanno Italia~!_

_

* * *

_Italy was acting strange... stranger than usual, Germany noted. His usual talk of pasta and girls was replaced by cake and parties. And he was wearing a party hat today.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany~!" Italy cheered as he appeared at the German's side. "Do you know what today is, Germany~?"

March 17th. Well America and England were going to wear green for some reason today, but why would Italy care about that? Today is Thursday. And... aw, crap did Germany forget Italy's-?

"It's my birthday today, Germany~!" Italy said with a big warm smile. "There's going to be a huge party, with pasta, and girls and presents-"

Present! Today was Italy's birthday and he doesn't he have a present for him! He couldn't let Italy know. But what to give him!

"...and Big Brother France, and Big Brother Spain, and Romano, and Prussia will be there! It will be fun! So what did you get me, Germany? What did you get me? What did you get me?"

"Um... it's a surprise."

"Yay~! I like surprises!" Italy said as his smile (if possible) got wider. "Will you show it to me at the party?"

"Of course, Italy." Germany better _run _to get a gift fast.

"Ve~! See you later, Germany~!" Italy ran off, 'Ve'ing all the way.

At Germany's house...

Austria was putting on his vest and grabbing a map to Italy's house. He was startled when the front door slammed open, a panicking German shook him, and started yelling "HELP ME, AUSTRIA!"

Austria adjusted the glasses that nearly fell off his face. "What did you do now?"

"I forgot Italy's birthday."

"And you forgot to get a present. What are you planning to do?"

"THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING FOR HELP!"

"There's no need to yell. Just get Italy some pasta or something."

"Is that what _you're _getting him?"

"Of course not." Austria pulled out a pasta-shaped cake that said 'Happy Birthday'. "I'm providing the cake for his party. Hurry up and grab something before I leave you behind."

"You'll just get lost."

Germany looked around his house for something suitable for Italy. He settled for an old black hat that was in a closet. Best he could do...

At the Italian birthday party...

All the nations were enjoying themselves at the Italians' house. Chatting, laughing, congratulating the two Italians in the center of the room.

It was Spain and Hungary's idea to have them dress up as princes. Italy and Romano were sporting crowns, robes, and shiny canes. It was also their idea to give them thrones decorated with tomatoes and pasta pictures on it.

"Ve~! Thanks!" Italy said.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this stupid outfit, bastard?" Romano grumbled to Spain.

"Because you look so cute, Romano~!"

They received: Katekyo Hitman Reborn cosplay from Japan, the cake from Austria, a (fake) Mona Lisa from France, tomatoes from Spain, a kiss on the cheek from Belgium ("*blush* W-What the hell kind of gift is that?"), the costumes from Hungary, and a new car from Poland.

"Ve~! I wonder what Germany got me." Italy sighed.

"You invited that potato-bastard here? Great, _my _day is ruined."

"Don't say that, Fratello! He said he got me a surprise."

"Italy."

Germany stepped up to Italy's throne while holding something behind his back.

"Germany~!" Italy stepped off his throne with his long cape trailing behind him. "You made it!" Italy tried looking at whatever was behind the German's back. "So where's my surprise?"

"I-Italy, I know this isn't but... here..." Germany presented the small black hat to Italy.

Italy stared at the hat. A small black hat the Italian hadn't seen for over three hundred years. A hat that belonged to...

"H-Holy Rome's...!" Italy said in a barely audible gasp. His eyes brightened as he looked back at Germany.

"Is something wrong, Italy? I know it's not a good gift but-"

"No! It's a great gift~!" Italy said with a smile. "Thank you, Germany~! Um... Germany, do you mind wearing it for a little bit?"

"But it's your gift."

"Please~!" Italy said with a pout.

"Alright." Germany placed the hat on his head, perfect fit. "H-How does it look?"

"Perfect." Italy hugged Germany. And... despite not knowing what made the Italian so happy, Germany hugged him back.

"Happy Birthday, Italy."

"Awww..." most of the room said.

"Bastard."

**Me: (Glomps the Italy brothers) Happy Birthday! ^^**

**Romano: What the hell? It's my birthday too, dammit.**

**Me: You got the last line (besides, I'm giving you a _special _fanfic for your birthday next year).**

**Romano: Fine. -3-**

**Italy: (waves) Review~! (^_^)~  
**


End file.
